Falls on Me
by Cassandra-chan
Summary: (sequel to Addicted) Yami and Bakura suggust a way for Mariku to win Malik over. You guessed it. Karaoke bar time.


A/N: Cassie-chan here again! Well, I had to include Malik and Mariku in the karaoke bar gig I have going on, so I wrote this. Just last night I was listening to the song Falls on Me and it just seemed perfect. Well, I also think it's my best one in the karaoke thing, so enjoy!

Oh, by the way, the first one who reviews to this fanfic will get the next fanfic I'm working on dedicated to them. A nice little contest I feel like having since it's going to be my next biggest project. Hint, it has something to do with a sequel to one of my best fics.

Disclaimer: I don't think I'm going to be getting the rights to the songs or Yu-Gi-Oh in my Christmas stocking this year...

Italics: Sung

/Italics/: mind link and sung

**Falls on Me**

"You want me to sing?"

"Uh-huh," the former tomb robber said with a nod.

The ex-pharaoh added, "It really does work."

"Forget it."

The yamis were gathered in the living room of the Ishtal house. The hikaris were at school and Isis and Rishid were out shopping, so Yami and Bakura could get a private chat with the spiky haired yami.

Unfortunately for Mariku, it concerned his relationship with Malik. To mention they were giving him lame tips.

Bakura leaned forward from his position on the couch and said, "But, Mariku, the karaoke bar idea is sure to work. I suggested it to Yami after I won my hikari over. It worked for him too."

Yami rolled his violet eyes but said nothing about the fact it was his idea in the first place and had even suggested it might work for Mariku.

The other yami just leaned back in his chair, crossing dark arms across his chest as he said, "It might have worked for you two bakas but it won't for me. You should know by now that I'm not a big softie for singing gushy romance songs."

"Mine was barely a love song!" Bakura exclaimed, glaring at Yami, who also added, "My song wasn't gushy."

"Oh really?" Mariku asked with an arched eyebrow. "What did you sing?"

"Addicted by Simple Plan."

"Hopelessly Devoted to You by Olivia Newton-John."

Mariku burst out into peals of laughter. He had to clutch his chest in order to help himself breathe. The two scowled slightly as they waited for him to stop, which did take some time.

When at last he calmed down a little he managed to say between laughs, "So Bakura's a hopeless addict while Yami is just, well," laugh, "he's just a hopeless, lovesick fool!" More laughter.

Bakura glared angrily and stood up. "Well at least we have enough courage to actually show our hikaris how much we love them!"

His laughter came to an abrupt stop. He slowly stood up and looked the white-haired yami in the eye, glaring.

"Are you calling me a coward?" he asked in a slow but threatening tone.

Bakura narrowed his chocolate eyes and replied, "You bet I am. A real man tells his love how they really feel."

Mariku's fists clenched.

"You don't even know how I feel about Malik."

Yami stood up as well and cautiously said, "Well, it's kind of obvious. You're always staring at him with this longing look on you face."

"I don't love Malik!" Mariku snapped loudly, making the two fall silent. "I care nothing for him! Isn't that obvious? It's not like he's my every thought every moment of the day, and even in my dreams! He surely isn't the very reason I live! Of course not!"

Silence.

The two blinked at him for a few moments, who was still glaring and shaking slightly. No one said a word until Bakura got enough guts to speak up.

"So, are you going to do it?"

Mariku turned away from them and walked to the window. He looked out at the street and didn't speak so long that Bakura was about to ask again.

"Which karaoke bar will it be?"

Mariku sipped his drink as he looked across the table at hikari. Malik was laughing with Yugi and Ryou, despite the fact that he had obviously been reluctant on coming with his yami. Yami sat next to Yugi with his arm across the boy's small shoulders and Bakura sat next to Ryou, who were holding hands beneath the table, and was also sitting next to Mariku.

The Egyptian yami slowly got up from the table and went to go the bathroom. Bakura saw this and quietly told Ryou he'd be back in a second. Unfortunately for him Ryou began to share the story with Malik on how Bakura had sang to him the moment he was out of hearing range, putting them all into a fit of laughter.

Entering the bathroom Bakura saw Mariku standing at the sink, splashing water onto his face. He couldn't help but smile at that as it brought back the memory of when he had won Ryou over.

"You doing okay?"

"Of course I am baka," Mariku growled and turned off the faucet. He took a deep breath and slowly said, "I'm just a little nervous."

"You'll do fine."

"And if he rejects me?"

Bakura walked forward a bit, saying, "If he rejects you, then you can beat Yami into a bloody pulp. It was his idea. If Malik accepts you then you'll have, um, you will..." He thought. "I'll think of something."

Mariku snorted. "Baka."

He then swept out of the bathroom to go to the stage.

"So Yami just came over and kissed you?"

"Uh-huh. It was really romantic."

"I bet it was."

Malik and Yugi were chatting about the time Yami had sung his song when Bakura came back to the table. He slid back into his chair and took hold of Ryou's hand again.

The Egyptian teen sipped his drink silently as he watched the two couples. They seemed so happy together, hikari and yami. If only Mariku...

His thoughts were cut off by a voice speaking through microphone, saying, "For you, hikari." Then music began to softly start.

Malik and the other two hikaris stared with wide eyes at the stage. Why was Mariku on the stage?

The two yamis leaned back in their chairs and crossed their fingers. They were also trying to guess what song it was since it sounded so familiar, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

Mariku actually felt relaxed up on the stage. It felt right. He wasn't tense as he began the opening notes.

"_I've seen you hanging round_

_This darkness where I'm bound_

_And this black hole I've dug for me_."

Malik looked over at the other four, unsure of what to think. Yami and Ryou took quick notice of how he wasn't shaking or being awakward, like they had been.

"_And silently within, with hands touching skin_

_A sharp breaks my disease_

_And I can breathe_."

Mariku took a deep breath for the chorus and looked precisely at Malik.

"_And all of your weight_

_All you dream_

_Falls on me, it falls on me_."

Malik's heart almost gave out as Mariku waved an open hand in his direction and looked him in the yes, even if he was on stage.

"_And your beautiful skies,_

_The light you bring_

_Falls on me, it falls on me_."

"What is he doing?" Malik whispered in a small voice. The four shrugged, but kept watching Mariku. He had a surprising good voice and was quite confident.

"_Your faith, like the pain,_

_Draws me in again_

_He washes all my wounds for me_."

Mariku was occasionally looking around the room, but his main focus was on his lavender-eyed hikari, especially on the next lines.

"_Darkness in my veins_

_I never could explain_

_And I wonder if you'd ever see_

_Would you still believe_?"

Mariku's body was now completely, 100 relaxed. His legs stood a few inches apart and he even used arm motions at some points. Yami and Ryou were quite envious of the fact he barely showed how nervous he really was as he sang through the chorus for a second time.

The yami's powerful voice continued onto the bridge, his full focus on the wide-eyed Malik and it didn't linger one bit anywhere else throughout the rest of the song.

"_Am I that strong_

_Too carry on?_

_I might save your life_

_I might save my world_."

/_Could you save me?/_

Malik nearly fainted as the words were sung through the rarely used mind link. He meant every word of it, and it was all for him...

The chorus was sung two times more and then the song came to a close after Mariku sang a few more notes. Applause broke out throughout the room for the excellent performance. The spiky haired yami turned his gaze away from the hikari for a moment, unsure of what to do.

His eyes went wide at the sudden weight flung at him, making him stagger back a little. Malik had suddenly run up the stage to him, flung his arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. After realizing what had happened, Mariku brought him close to him, kissing right back.

Yami and Bakura sat in the back of the room with proud smiles on their faces. Yugi and Ryou smiled happily at the new couple and their boyfriends, knowing that it was them of course who had thought of it.

Mariku and Malik continued their passionate kiss, happy that they too had been joined by song.


End file.
